


A Matter of Concern

by ExAstrisScientia



Category: TERA (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Friendship, Injury, Light Angst, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExAstrisScientia/pseuds/ExAstrisScientia
Summary: Sometimes, Sahlin's pride gets the better of her. It tends to be at the worst possible time.





	A Matter of Concern

At first, it was a cut on her arm.

Sahlin thought it may have been one of the many Devans that she and Yeris were fighting. They’d been ambushed while unknowingly passing near one of their camps, and were struggling to hold their own against the numerous Devans.

A sharp pain drew her attention back into the fight, and Sahlin only had to glance at her arm to realize what had happened. It seemed that one of the Devan Blademasters had gotten close enough, in all the commotion, to slash at her. She scanned the crowd, eyes moving over where Yeris was holding back two of the Devans with her sword. She finally found the Blademaster, running away from her to go take down Yeris. Sahlin quickly loaded an arrow, trying not to let the newfound cut on her arm affect her aim.

She barely had enough time to let the arrow fly from her bow before she staggered back, reeling from the sudden force against her chest. An arrow was lodged there – not deep enough to kill her, thankfully, but painful nonetheless. She blinked up at the walls of the camp – she hadn’t seen any enemy archers.

The Blademaster had fallen, and Yeris seemed to be getting the better of the two Devans that were confronting her. Sahlin turned just in time to see a Devan archer – one that she hadn’t noticed before, strangely enough – smirking at her.

“Taste of your own medicine, eh, elf?” She spat, and before Sahlin could react, the Devan yanked the arrow from her chest. “Thanks. I can use this again.”

Sahlin cried out involuntarily, gripping at her chest. The archer, content to have incapacitated her, moved on. Sahlin gritted her teeth, saying nothing as she shakily loaded an arrow onto her bow. The Devan archer was now aiming at Yeris, giving Sahlin the perfect opportunity to strike. She did.

As the archer fell to the ground, so did the last Devan warrior accosting Yeris. Yeris grinned. “Hah! For the Federation!”

“Victory for Valkyon,” Sahlin smiled, slinging her bow over her back before gripping at her chest. She could certainly get this treated… later. Or perhaps she could treat it herself. The Federation’s doctors had better things to do with their time.

Yeris sat down on a nearby tree stump, sighing contentedly. “That will teach them to ambush us,” she said.

“Mm-hmm,” Sahlin nodded.

“But – ugh, one of their warriors got my arm,” Yeris grumbled. “My forearm.” She held it up, and Sahlin had to try not to wince. It looked painful.

Apparently, Yeris had become skilled at reading Sahlin’s subdued expressions, because she laughed. “It looks worse than it is, trust me.”

“Ah.” Sahlin looked around for a moment before speaking again, “I have some bandages, if you have need of them.”

Yeris frowned while looking through her own supplies. “I may take you up on that offer,” she chuckled. “I seem to be out.”

With her free hand, Sahlin fished out a roll of bandages and handed it to Yeris, holding one end of the roll to allow the Castanic to easily wrap her arm.

“Thanks,” Yeris smiled. She secured the bandage and then looked up at Sahlin. “Why are you doing that with your hand?”

“Hmm?” Sahlin had almost forgotten – not about her wound, but about the fact that she was still covering it with her hand. “Ah. Don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry?” Yeris furrowed her brow. “Why not?”

“It is not a matter of concern.”

“Uh, it is,” Yeris snapped. “You look pale, too. What’s going on? Are you hurt?”

Sahlin blinked. She did not want to lie to her friend, but discussing her injuries would be a waste of time. “I’ll be fine.”

Yeris looked Sahlin over, eyes piercing – and then lunged at her, pulling her hand away from her chest. Upon seeing the blood that had now seeped through her armor, the Castanic’s face fell, then contorted with anger.

“Are you – were you really going to lie to me?” Yeris snarled.

“I am not lying,” Sahlin said pointedly. “I will be fine.”

“So you were simply going to leave out the fact that you were hurt?” Yeris’s voice was nearer to a shout than anything else at this point.

“…I can manage. The Federation’s doctors have much better uses for their time.”

“Like treating their injured soldiers?” Yeris hissed. “Like you?”

Sahlin sighed. “Had the Devans not had an enemy archer among their ranks, perhaps this wouldn’t have happened,” she snapped, feeling her face burning despite how pale Yeris claimed she was. How embarrassing this was. She shouldn’t have been injured in the first place; she should have been more careful, more observant…

Yeris seemed to notice. Her gaze softened. “Look, Sahlin. You do need to get this treated,” she said firmly. “Please.”

Sahlin took in a deep breath, stopping abruptly when the action sent another sharp pain through her body. Yeris was right… of course.

“I suppose so,” she spoke. She could swallow her pride – just for a little while.

Yeris sighed. “Thank you. You know, I’m beginning to believe what some of the others have said about you – you can’t even admit when you’re hurt!” She laughed, only to be cut off with a pointed glare from Sahlin.

“It is… different. In Allemantheia.”

“I’m sure it is,” Yeris said, her smiling unfaltering. “But you don’t have to be ashamed! Wear it like a badge of honor.” She struck a dramatic victory pose. Sahlin couldn’t help the amused, ever-so-slight upward turning of her lips.

Perhaps, with Yeris by her side, it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeris belongs to @MiliusPrime!
> 
> These two have a pretty interesting friendship dynamic! >:)


End file.
